Trade Battles
=Trade Battles= Trade Battles, version June 2017 G! took our feedback into consideration and made lots of improvements to Trade Battles. Major changes: *Duration becomes 15 minutes, instead of 1 hour 30 minutes (the waiting time seems also to be less) *Only 3 fuel required to start a battle. *No tasks, the only goal is to acquire buildings. *No longer need to take bridges. *For the big Warehouse the reward is 80 points, for the small warehouse it's 30. Since the battle only takes 15 minutes, it's important to start well prepared. REQUIREMENTS Large Warehouse: *6000 $ *10 Wood Planks *10 Flax *10 Polyethylene Rewards: 80 Corp Points, 2x Case of Plenty, 1x Black Form, 10 VIP points certificate Small Warehouse: *3000 $ *5 Fruit *5 Wool *5 Leather Rewards: 30 Corp Points, 1x Case of Plenty, 1x Red Form Farm: *+5 influence = 15 $ *+5 influence = 5 $, 2 Fruit *+10 influence = 20 $, 2 Milk *+10 influence = 2 Sugar Cane, 2 Leather Factory: *+5 influence = 25 $ *+5 influence = 10 $, 2 Fruit *+10 influence = 25 $, 2 Wood Planks *+10 influence = 2 Milk, 2 Sawdust 2nd Farm: *+5 influence = 15 $ *+5 influence = 5 $, 2 Fruit *+10 influence = 20 $, 2 Milk *+10 influence = 2 Sugar Cane, 2 Leather 1st Bridge: *+5 influence = 60 $ *+10 influence = 40 $, 4 Grain *+20 influence = 90 $, 4 Milk *+30 influence = 140 $, 10 Wool 2nd Bridge: *+5 influence = 30 $ *+10 influence = 20 $, 2 Grain *+20 influence = 50 $, 2 Milk *+30 influence = 80 $, 2 Polyethylene Tapping on Trade Battles Icon at the bottom of the screen, directs the player to the Trade Battles opening window. The costs for initiating a battle are 8 fuel After some time the battle starts (can take quite some time). In September 2016 the concept of the Trade Battles was drastically changed. *To start the battle more fuel is needed, 8 instead of 5. *For participation in the battle 5 corporate points can be earned, was 35 *For taking a Warehouse the player receives 100 corporate points, 500 *For taking the Large Warehouse the player receives 250 corporate points, was 1000 *In general the quantity of products needed is much higher *It is not possible anymore to pay with energy or population The main goal is to take Warehouses. The battle ends when one of the players has taken the Large Warehouse. Before the real battle starts, there are some initial tasks. Large Warehouse - (no longer valid) Replaced with top section Requirements for the Large Warehouse: *15 Flax *1500 $ *20 Wood Planks *20 Polyethylene Small Warehouse - (no longer valid) Replaced with top section Requirements for a Warehouse: *15 Fruit *10 Leather *750 $ *15 Wool First Steps Task 1 - Ground Transport * Build a garage and buy a vehicle (@ Command Center) Reward: 5 Dollars, 4 Rating Points Task 2 - Complete Quest * Complete any quest to the nearest building Reward: 10 Dollars, 4 Rating Points Task 3 - Grand Reward * Open the Large Warehouse window Reward: 10 Dollars, 4 Rating Points Task 4- Scouting * Find your opponents on the map Reward: 15 Dollars, 4 Rating Points, 1 Fuel Development * Take 5 buildings Reward: 20 Dollars, 5 Rating Points, 1 Fuel * Tom's Farm * Jack's Farm * Zero-Downtime Plant * Fox Brige Truck Fleet * Acquire at least 4 vehicles Reward: 25 Dollars, 5 Rating Points Upgrade * Upgrade buildings 8 times Reward: 30 Dollars, 5 Rating Points Someone Else's Factory * Take a plant from another player Reward: 50 Dollars, 15 Rating Points, 1 Green Form, 1 Fuel Nip in the Bud * Take a bridge from one of your opponents Reward: 50 Dollars, 15 Rating Points, 1 Green Form, 1 Fuel Command Center Garages are built at the Command Center. *First garage: Category:Game Features